User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr The week-end has started for me ;) See you soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much, Natsie :) Have a good day at work, and see you later ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much Natsu and I hope you have a wonderful day *glomp* Ironindri (talk) 13:27, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ I hope everything went well, and will be on by lunch break :) DYBAD (talk) 21:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Come on, I barely posted a couple messages ^ ^; You gotta show a little patience sometimes ;) All I can really afford at the moment, there's a fair bit of catch up to do after my day off. See you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 22:20, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ! Hope you had a great time ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 11:54, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie ! Sorry to hear it :( I missed your previous message, didn't see you on when I first checked and things got busy at work afterwards. I'm free now though, waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii �� Okie dokie ^ ^ I'll be working on my own in the meantime. See you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 21:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Aww, so cute ^ ^ Good morning Natsie :) Almost midnight here though, gotta get some rest of my own XD Have a good day, and see you tomorrow ! DYBAD (talk) 12:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiiii, Little Sister ^ ^ Sorry for showing up so late, slept in a lot and had some chores to do that couldn't wait. See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 00:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I love you little sister :) The adorable sunlight brightening my dark moments ^ ^ Shower and dinner time for me, with extra laundry. Take care, and see you later :D DYBAD (talk) 10:20, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Nat, enjoy the rest of your evening! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) P.S Im not a "little" sister :P Hiii Hiii :D Thank you very much Natsie :) You're just adorable ^ ^ Ready indeed after the last edit, joining anytime now. DYBAD (talk) 23:53, April 16, 2016 (UTC) If it's "some", it goes to Variations. And that's exactly what I did to them. Read Page Creation and Details for what those sections are for. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much Natsie :D I wuv you too *glomp* Sorry for the delay, got caught up in Fallout 4 last night ^ ^; See you on the chat :) DYBAD (talk) 21:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) That's gotta be fate, I have an almost identical schedule this morning ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I really really wuv you too ^ ^ Keep up the good work, and see you tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 05:05, April 19, 2016 (UTC Luv You 2 ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you at lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 12:23, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't see it. One is about knowing how knowing how to prevent something only after it happened, and the other is to intuitively sense and adapt to future events Gabriel456 (talk) 16:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanksies :D Thank you Natsie ! That's some good night to look forward to ^ ^ Wuv you too little sister :) DYBAD (talk) 21:09, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Back from delivery time ^ ^ Getting my lunch, and waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 00:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, sweet thing ^ ^ I hope you rested well :) Have a good day, keep up the good work, and see later :D DYBAD (talk) 09:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Suggsverse We could sign some petition so that Suggsverse would be allowed here. It technically doesn't violate the rules, since Suggsverse isn't classified as fanfiction and is sold, which makes it professional fiction, just like other ones. Problem comes when the characters go beyond Omnipotence. But other than that, there is no legitimate reason, or rule that would prohibit Suggs. So yes, SageM is doing whatever he wants. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 20:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC) *Hug* Goodnight to you too Nat! :) Death horseman94 (talk) 20:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii :D Wuv you too ^ ^ Could you get on for a moment before you join your date ? I won't be on tomorrow, probably not the next day either (moving for the week-end), so we won't have another chance to talk before next monday for me. DYBAD (talk) 20:55, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll try to be on by lunch break tomorrow. Best of luck on your date, have fun with your friends, and see you next time :) DYBAD (talk) 21:04, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Wow, you're really like a family here... The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 21:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I forgot you'll be back in the meantime ^ ^; Delivery time for me, see you later :) DYBAD (talk) 21:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much little sister and I hope you have a wonderful day *glomp* Ironindri (talk) 11:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) There was no link so I didn't answer. Also, the link you provided refused to open so I have no idea about what you wanted me to see. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:52, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Found the wiki (no time or interest to read it through, far too many projects on the run) and this definition. Is it really that bad? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:53, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Good morning ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:05, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ! I'm going to bed and will sleep in late again, gotta recharge my depleted batteries ^ ^; See you later :) DYBAD (talk) 10:12, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Aww ^ ^ The cuteness is over nine thousands XD See you on the chat, Natsie :) DYBAD (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hiii �� Good morning Natsie ! I hope you had a good and long night of rest, and are ready for this busy day ^ ^ Mine will be quite busy too, catch-up after two days slacking off, and a couple other things on top of it. Take care, have a good day, see you along the way and wuv you very much :) DYBAD (talk) 10:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) A shame, I had almost managed an opening XD Thank you very much adorable little sister, enjoy your evening and see you at lunch break for me :) DYBAD (talk) 21:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Aaaaaaww ^ ^ Wuv wuv wuv you too :) *glomp* DYBAD (talk) 22:48, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I was at an outside appointment for my appartment, that drew longer than expected. I may eat with my colleagues at the office this lunch, can't escape my socializing obligations forever ^ ^; I should be back soon, joining the chat in the meantime to receive your message. See you :) DYBAD (talk) 01:05, April 28, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome as always ^ ^ Sweet dreams, take care and see you on friday :D DYBAD (talk) 03:42, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, where's my goodnight ? :P JK JK JK ^ ^ Good morning Natsie, and a good day to you :) DYBAD (talk) 12:20, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanksies ^ ^ Wuv you :) DYBAD (talk) 20:58, April 28, 2016 (UTC) A shame, I was looking forward to this free day. Can you join to at least tell me what it is ? Sounds pretty worrying. DYBAD (talk) 22:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) You're most welcome Natsie, and I wuv you very much too :) See you next time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ^ ^ Joining you now, got a moment before going to bed :) DYBAD (talk) 10:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) *Hug* Night Nat :D Thought I'd get here first tonight! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:19, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Good Morning �� Just passing by to wish you good luck with your double duties ^ ^ Take care, and see you whenever you're on :) DYBAD (talk) 10:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) You're forgiven, sweet thing :) *glomp* But please do make some effort in the future, 10 mins more to properly tie things up is really not much to ask, and makes a big difference for the receiving side. Definitely the best way to make up for last night ;) Take care Natsie, and see you when your schedule allows it. DYBAD (talk) 21:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Natsie, my errand was supposed to be much shorter, but complications arose along the way ^ ^; Waiting warmly for you now, see you when you're ready :) DYBAD (talk) 01:32, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Counting on you to pass on the couple messages ;) Rest well, take care and see you next time :D DYBAD (talk) 03:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay okay I'm going XD Have a nice lunch ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 15:18, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanksies :) And a good day to you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:34, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much little sis and I hope you have a great day :D Ironindri (talk) 12:39, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Good evening Natsie ! Best of luck with your play tonight, and looking forward to hearing about it :D Wuv you too :) See you later ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to be away for lunch (can't stale ^ ^;) but I'll be back before you go to bed :) DYBAD (talk) 01:20, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Pixelation Beam Emission - no Retroactive Existence - explain? Effect Manipulation - explain? Programmable Attacks - explain? Attack Blitz - no Lunar Blast - Lunar Blast Attacks? have fun. Mind Destruction - I think we have something like this. Minion Creation - covered by other powers. Supernatural Archery - isn't that covered by Supernatural Accuracy? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, May 6, 2016 (UTC) No worries, I'm essentially doing the same ^ ^ Stopping by the chat for a proper goodnight :) DYBAD (talk) 00:01, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Imouto, I have been curious as to where you got all those images for your blogs?--CNBA3 (talk) 01:02, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! --CNBA3 (talk) 02:19, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh ! Sorry, I thought you went to bed when I left for lunch ^ ^; Take care Natsie, and have a good day tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 03:35, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Wuv you too ^ ^ Good luck with your studies, and see you then :) DYBAD (talk) 21:47, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ Wuv you bunches too :D Take care, be a boss and see you on wednesday :) DYBAD (talk) 22:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I can ^ ^ Be on in a few mins, going out to buy lunch. DYBAD (talk) 23:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, sudden micro power outage on my end, just returned ^ ^; Take care Natsie, rest well and see you tomorrow or wednesday :) DYBAD (talk) 04:33, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Sounds interesting! have fun and go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 15:26, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiiiii ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:27, May 10, 2016 (UTC) What about your studies ? Are you sure it's reasonable on an exam week, after skipping them yesterday ? ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Okie dokie ^ ^ Joining now :) DYBAD (talk) 23:18, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Good evening Natsie ^ ^ Joining in about 10 mins after getting my lunch :) DYBAD (talk) 23:52, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Is that so ? ;) DYBAD (talk) 00:18, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey Nat *pokes back* Death horseman94 (talk) 19:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I will thanks! I hope you do when its your time as well :) Goodbye Death horseman94 (talk) 20:44, May 13, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I may, and shall ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Wuv you too little sister :) See you soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Here Hey! Just read it now, seems interesting! Very interesting! Obviously the likes of Lumi, Nita (maybe?), and Filicia are an immediate no-no, what kind of level of power is acceptable? ^^ Or will I need to create a new character for this? Holokami (talk) 15:05, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I see, I see. Well, I want to impress, but not be unfair. I also want to have fun. So... As you say on the other website, they need a legit reason to be there, so sending people who aren't close to Lumi makes no sense to me. ^^; Eadda would be fun, but she's not a dedicated fighter, and despite her tricky fighting style, might not put up a fight for too long later in the tournament. Marcella is absolutely immortal, so, yeah. My choice so far is likely be Mai, because she's incredibly diverse, very capable of handling herself, has powerful tech, can develop counters on the fly, but isn't unbeatable. And I can just say Lumi sent her to the tournament on a scouting mission. ;) Holokami (talk) 21:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) If I get the inspiration before it starts, I'll do just that. ^^ Holokami (talk) 21:49, May 15, 2016 (UTC) it has the right to exist. Transcendent Science is only the nigh-omnipotent and advanced version of Physical Godhood and Science Manipulation, as you can clearly see here on the applications list for Physical Godhood- Applications Basics: *Energy Physiology *Non-Corporeal Form *Omnikinesis *Physics Powered Physiology *Psionic Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology *Self-Particle Manipulation Mind: *Absolute Intelligence *Causality Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Energy Perception *Extrasensory Perception *Intuitive Aptitude *Higher Consciousness Manipulations: *Atomic Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmological Force Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Particle Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Virtual Warping Advanced: *Causality Manipulation *Creation/Erasure *Paradox Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Supernatural Manipulation *Transcendent Science Ultimate: *Absolute Force Manipulation *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Science *Boundary Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Nonexistence *Omni-Physics Manipulation *Origin Manipulation As you can see there is a level above advanced. So almighty science would fit into the Ultimate ranking. So it has the right to exist according to this.SageM (talk) 23:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM Right on time ^ ^ Joining now :) DYBAD (talk) Sorry, got distracted for a moment ^ ^; A pleasant night to you, and a good day tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 04:17, May 18, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HGXFWK4MKg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEkB63lembI Can you speak, read, and/or understand Japanese? --Canine-of-change (talk) 01:39, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I apologize for my hostility and rudeness. Sorry for the late apology though. BTW, I think I should explain Uniqueness to you with superior detail. --Canine-of-change (talk) 12:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I think I did, can't remember entirely though.. Gabriel456 (talk) 12:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Not trying to be nosy or anything, but are you and Dybad lovers or bestest friends? --Canine-of-change (talk) 22:13, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, that explains a lot. --Canine-of-change (talk) 23:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night, sleep well *glomp* Ironindri (talk) 05:12, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Good morning Natsie ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you in the evening :D DYBAD (talk) 11:20, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ I slept quite well, just a bit tired due to playing Fallout 4 past reasonable hours XD See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 23:12, May 21, 2016 (UTC) What type of monsters, other than magical, anime, and pocket, do you think Pokémon are? -- Good evening Natsie ^ ^ Waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:11, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii �� Better than yesterday, that's for sure ^ ^ Thanks for your concern :) Some urgent paperwork to get done, I'll be on by lunch break. See you then :D DYBAD (talk) 23:06, May 24, 2016 (UTC)